The present invention relates to devices for delivering, injecting, infusing, dispensing or administering a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to devices, structures and/or mechanisms for setting, controlling or selecting an amount or dose of a substance to be injected or dispensed from such devices. More particularly, it relates to a lock element for locking a dose setting mechanism of an injection device, e.g. an injection device for use with a two-chamber ampoule in which two substances are contained separately from one another and are mixed prior to administering by the injection device.
If a two-chamber ampoule is incompletely or only partially screwed into an injection device, there is a possibility that the substances contained in the two-chamber ampoule will not be mixed or will be only partially mixed, in which case unmixed substances or an incompletely mixed substance could be dispensed during an injection operation.